The Johnson-Briody Family - The Sims 3 Fanon Wiki
Welcome to the The Johnson-Briody Family - The Sims 3 Fanon Wiki This is a Sims 3 fanon wiki to tribute the main family I created in the game as well as other families. Descendants are included. Johnson-Briody Legacy While this may not be the first family I started with The Sims, specifically The Sims 3, this is the first big legacy that I've created and is one of the major families present in the Simliverse. The legacy started with a young woman named Tara Johnson, which is the character that I made, who is betrothed to Gage Briody, a pre-made Sim and Townie from Sunset Valley. The legacy is founded in Sunset Valley. The combination of both of the Sims' last names became the hence name for the legacy, however, only Gage's last name was used to represent it. Tara adopted Gage's surname, leaving her maiden name, after their marriage. The Simliverse acknowledges the existence of alternate universes. Branches from the main timeline causes different people to be born in the legacy. Incidentally, even the matriarch, Tara Johnson, has an alternate version of herself, Aleria Gabille, who is her counterpart from another universe and marries another Sim instead of Gage Briody. Currently, the Simliverse acknowledges four generations within the legacy, with far future generations excluded. Corinth Legacy This is another big legacy that I created and I have to admit that it is by far the most successful legacy that I've ever started. It is also present in the Simliverse and one of the major families in it. The founders of this family are Journa Corinth and Dave Ramsey, where the legacy is situated in Sunset Valley. Journa is a Sim I created on my own and Dave is a pre-made Sim, much like Tara Johnson and Gage Briody's circumstances. Additionally, the two pairs are contemporaries living in the same timeline. Unlike the Briodys, the family name 'Corinth' is not retained in the succeeding generations. Furthermore, the family is split off into various branches, such as the Paxtons and the Creasegrounds. The family tree of this legacy can be found on https://www.familyecho.com/ (Username: journacorinth | Password: jimmy07*) Currently, there are six generations acknowledged in this legacy. Successors include: * Journa Corinth (first line, progenitor) * Ginger Corinth (second line) * Abraham Paxton (third line) * Charity Paxton (fourth line) * Nicholas Chandler (fifth line) * Anastasia Chandler (sixth line) Venwood Legacy While I have created individual and filial witch Sims (with some created for the purpose of establishing new legacies), the Venwood legacy of witches and warlocks is the first magical legacy that I am seriously playing. And this is the first legacy that I played in which I adhere to a Legacy Challenge, which means it is fairplay with no cheats involved and requires compliance to several rules. The neighborhood I chose to play out this legacy is Riverview. I started out this legacy with a single witch Sim with limited money and occupying he largest residential lot in he neighbourhood. A young female witch named Amy Venwood is very interested in the modern world and wishes to explore how the world outside of magic works. She also has big dreams of becoming a famous singer who enchants the audience with her charm, effort and confidence with no reliance on magic. Setting out her humble beginnings in the quiet farming town of Riverview, Amy is on her way to prove that even non-ordinary beings like her can survive in the modern era. Heirs: * Amy Venwood Other Legacies Two new legacies has been introduced in the universe! Knott Meet the Knott family, a lineage of witches and warlocks whose magical origins can be traced back to medieval England. In their land of origin, the name of this lineage is Knox. Their ancestors migrated from city to city, state to state and country to country to expand their magical knowledge and abilities so that they can pass it down to future generations. In the past, they were present in most European countries such as France and Italy and most of their descendants have taken root in said countries. In the early seventeenth century, a few families migrated from England to Salem, Massachusetts, in the west, as their line had already settled in most of Europe. While they were initially under the guise of Puritans, they started upholding its beliefs. Unfortunately, the Salem witch trials occurred, forcing them into hiding. The Knox families in Salem eventually changed their surname into "Knott". Three hundred years after the witch trials ended, another migration occurred from the family line, during the western expansion whereby the great migration followed. However, during this time, the new families that have migrated to America, and for the families in Europe, for that matter, do not know about their cousins who are still alive and have changed their family name. Two siblings, Kelvin and Maura, recently moved to the town of Moonlight Falls where their ancestors had also continuously moved in and out of, especially during the turmoil times of the witch trials. Kevin is a metrosexual warlock who surprisingly has high affinity for science and Maura is considered to be a "traditional witch", who sticks to the old ways of witchcraft. Whitby Meet the Whitby family, a family that has just arrived in the slumbering town of Riverview. Charles and Olivia Whitby along with their baby Sam were residents of San Francisco, but Charles' new job landed him in the quiet and peaceful town of Riverview, where they think is a humbling start for their new family and Sam, their infant son. Olivia was an ordinary human, but Charles was different. Charles was descended from an old and long-forgotten line of sorcerers, and the magical potential from his lineage was passed down to Sam. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse